Choice
by BulletStrong
Summary: Emma tells Regina something that makes her go a little berserk. Swan Queen.


She didn't know why she was yelling, why she was throwing knick knacks from the study across the front foyer at Emma. She drew her arm back and, with all her might, chucked a tiny figurine at Emma's head, missing by a hair.

"Regina, stop! I'm sorry!" She had no idea what the blonde was apologizing for, as she had no idea why Emma's decision to marry the pirate irked her that much. Yes, she hated that pompous jackass, but she had always supported Emma, even if that meant supporting a relationship she saw as unhealthy. At times, when Emma flinched at Hook's raised voice or when she backed down from arguments way too quickly, Regina felt like she was making a mistake, that she wasn't helping her... her friend.

But she never said anything, not after Emma told her Robin wasn't right for her, not after she broke up with the thief, and not even when Hook had pushed Regina into the diner door, leaving a bruise the size of Maine. No, Regina let Emma "admonish" him for that, though she was sure the blonde was too scared of him to stand up for her.

But marriage? No, no way she could stay silent. Apparently, she couldn't stay calm either, she thought as she slung another knick knack.

"You idiot!" Emma quickly ducked, dodging a small, glass picture frame.

"Regina!" The brunette grunted, feeling the anger drain out of her at the shocked look on Emma's face. She loosened her grip on the knick knacks still in her possession, listening to the deafening clink as the fell to the hardwood. Regina ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Emma." The blonde straightened before walking toward the other woman. Regina felt her throat tighten and she immediately but the inside of her cheek. Let the pain, the anger, mask the weakness, she heard Cora's chilling voice in the back of her mind. She quickly shook her head to free herself of the mantra.

Emma reached forward and stroked her arm, the effect calming in many ways, "I guess you're against this, huh?"

Regina scoffed harshly, "You can't marry him."

"Well, I mean, I could. But you don't think I should?"

Regina's eyes screwed shut, guilt and anger and jealousy making her unsteady. She listened to Emma shift, her boots crunching on the shattered glass and porcelain.

"I gave in to duty and fear when I was young. I gave in and married a man I didn't love, a man that I tip-toed around, a man that made me miserable. I can't let you be caged, trapped, by a man, not like I was. Emma, I haven't said anything because I didn't want to over step but Hook is not right for you. Please, don't marry him."

Regina blinked, taking in Emma's expression. It was an odd mix of anxiety, fear, and confusion. It was... quite cute. Regina shook her head again. She couldn't afford to think that way. Emma wasn't interested. She wanted Regina's friendship, not love (how pathetic, Cora groaned). Her left eye twitched.

"He's the only one that wants me."

Regina gaped, "That is so far from the truth. You had about nineteen men nipping at your heels and chose the runt. You're beautiful, intelligent, good. People love you and would kill, probably me, to be with you."

The blonde huffed, "But I don't want them!"

"And you want that disgusting piece of walking pleather?"

The blonde released a deep breath as she straightened her spine, like she was steeling herself for something.

"I want... you." It was said shyly, completely contradicting her posture. They both just stared, neither believing that those words had been said. Regina had been dreaming for months, maybe years, of hearing Emma tell her she wanted her. Even after Hook became a Dark One and the Underworld and the aftermath, she deep down never gave up hope. But to be told this way, right after Emma explained that she was thinking about Hooks proposal, was insane even for a former Evil Queens' standards.

"You're engaged to him, Emma."

"No! I told him I'd think about it and I was going to until now. B-But if you... want me to, I would break it off completely. Because I want you, not him or August or anyone else."

Regina sniffed, her eyes burning as she fought the emotions bubbling to the surface. She calmly walked around Emma, opened the front door, and gestured toward the porch.

"I want you too, Emma. But I need the pleather chapter of your life to be closed before you and I explore anything."

Emma nodded, a bright smile brightening her face, "Yeah, I can do that. Don't go anywhere! I'll be right back! Don't move!"

"It's my house, Emma." The sarcastic quip went unheard as the blonde raced down the walkway, confidently strutting toward the bed and breakfast. Regina shut the front door lightly, a smirk playing at her lips.

"That idiot... My idiot."


End file.
